


A Long Day

by von_gelmini



Series: Starker Bingo 2019 [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Sex, Blood, Dark!Tony, M/M, Mob Boss Tony Stark, Oral Sex, Peter is 19 but their relationship began at 17 so that's why the underage tag, Precious Peter Parker, Slightly Dark!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: “Good morning, princess.” All of Tony’s men called him that. Tony was the boss and Peter was his princess.





	A Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> For Starker Bingo 2019  
Prompt: dark!Tony
> 
> My second BINGO!

Peter stretched lazily on the huge bed, moaning, unwilling to open his eyes to the day. Until he heard Tony moving around the room. “It’s _ early _,” he whined, drawing out the last word, when he noticed the color of the light outside.

Tony chuckled. “You can go back to sleep princess.” Tony pulled a black polo over his head and bent down to kiss Peter on the forehead. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

The boy pouted. “You’d leave without giving me my morning kiss?”

“Hmm. Yeah. That was a bad idea.” Tony slipped his hand behind Peter’s neck and gently lifted him into a deep kiss. “I would’ve missed this all day.”

“Why are you up so early?”

“Long day. Stay home, baby. And stay upstairs tonight.” 

Peter climbed out of bed, naked, and wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck giving him a quick kiss. He leaned back, looking up at the man, worry on his face. “Anthony? Please be careful.”

“Always, Peter.”

Tony went to the dresser. From the top drawer, he clipped a gun to the back of his belt, bent to strap another to his leg, and then shrugged into a black suit jacket. “You going back to sleep or should I tell Jarvis to bring you breakfast in bed.”

“Breakfast.” He waited until Tony’s hand was on the doorknob. “I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. Barton’s waiting downstairs. Gotta go.”

He pulled on one of Tony’s white shirts from out of the laundry basket. It smelled like him. Peter always hated mornings like this. When what Tony said he’d be doing sounded dangerous. There was no point trying to go back to sleep. He’d worry all day until Tony got back home. Jarvis always knew to bring him a tray of all his favorite breakfast things whenever Tony had a ‘long day’ and Peter thanked him appreciatively.

Even though Peter spent more time in Tony’s bedroom than in his own, he did have one that was his. It was given to him when he moved in two years ago, when he was seventeen, after Tony rescued him off the street.

Tony insisted that the room would be his and his alone. No one would come in, not even the man himself, unless Peter wanted them to. Tony never asked to come in and even Jarvis had to knock and get permission before straightening it up. After six days, Peter told Jarvis he could come in whenever he needed to. But it was almost a month before he invited Tony in, even though they’d been sleeping together in Tony’s room from the first night. 

He was given a virtually unlimited budget and allowed decorate it however he wanted. Which was with lots of pink chintz and chiffon. Shelves full of all sorts of knick knacks - even some childish things to go along with the pretty ones. And a sinfully soft daybed surrounded by fairy lights and netting. He always had fresh flowers in cut crystal vases. His dressing table was littered with delicate perfumes, light cosmetics, and pots and pots of body glitter. He loved the shimmery stuff. Partly because Tony complained about it the morning after. He never complained about it the night before, though. 

Peter went to his room and got dressed. He put on a pale blue circle skirt with a pair of blue satin panties underneath. He didn’t want to take Tony’s shirt off but he did for just long enough to put on a light green rhinestone-studded shirt and then slipped back into Tony’s button up and wore it hanging open, loose on his shoulders. 

He had to stay upstairs tonight, but not today. And being worried didn’t mean that he couldn’t distract himself. He might not be able to go out shopping, but that didn’t mean shopping couldn’t come to him. Peter smiled in the mirror before he danced down the curved marble staircase on the balls of his feet. 

“G’morning Bucky,” he said when he got to the bottom. He leaned up and pecked the cheek of the man who’d been left behind to be his bodyguard. 

“Good morning, princess.” All of Tony’s men called him that. Tony was the boss and Peter was his princess. “No trip into the city like we planned yesterday. Sorry.”

“That’s okay. Daddy opened me a new account at La Perla.” He turned his tablet around to show Bucky a webpage full of lingerie. Whenever Peter was downstairs and not alone with Tony, he always called Tony ‘daddy’.

“Sounds like your day is made then.”

Peter grinned. “And his night.”

Bucky didn’t stop Peter from going into Tony’s office, but pulled up a seat outside the door. Peter was the only person allowed in, other than Jarvis, without an invite and with Tony not being right along with whoever he’d invited. 

Peter avoided the sofa in front of the bay window that he usually sat in and settled into one of the oversized chairs across the room by the bookcases. It took a long time of sitting there, curled up with his chin on his knees, gnawing on his bottom lip before he finally sighed and picked up his tablet. Worrying wasn’t going to solve anything. If Tony was going to risk his life to earn all that money, the least Peter could do was spend it.

One website led to another to finding a few things for Tony as well as the huge number of deliveries that would be coming for himself. He didn’t hear Jarvis come in, but there was a tray of tea and fancily cut finger sandwiches that appeared on the table beside him sometime around noon. He opened a New York news feed to run in the background. If something happened to someone as important as Tony, it would make the reports right away. Meanwhile, there were shoes to be bought.

The sun had moved around to the back of the mansion and there were long shadows by the time he heard a knock on the door.

“Upstairs, princess,” Bucky said. “The boss is on his way back.”

Peter bounded back up the stairs, his cheer not a put on act this time. Tony’s day might not be over, but he was coming home. Where he would be surrounded by the thick walls of the mansion, the tall outer wall and gate, and his men.

He ate dinner in his room. When Jarvis brought it Peter quirked a questioning eyebrow at the man and got a shake of his head in return. They could have whole conversations and never say a word. Peter sighed and ate lightly. About an hour after dinner, he changed clothes again. This time into a simple pair of shorts with plain dark t-shirt over them. It was after midnight before he heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs.

Peter was waiting at the top of them. Tony scooped him into a hug, kissed him lightly, and smiled before leading them both into the bedroom and ensuite. Peter undressed and got into the shower. He loved Tony’s shower. It was absolutely indulgent with endless hot water and more shower heads than years he’d been alive. He watched Tony’s shadow, distorted by the frosted glass, undress then heard his clothes squelch wetly as they were dumped into the bathroom sink on top of his own. 

He squirted expensive body wash into a soft flannel, but before starting to clean Tony up he stood on tiptoes and demanded more of a kiss than he’d been given at the top of the stairs. Between repeated deep kisses, Peter washed all the blood off Tony, and that had been transferred to himself, as he satisfied himself that none of the blood was Tony’s and that he hadn’t been wounded.

He knelt down in front of Tony and started washing his legs, moving higher. “Eww Anthony, how on earth? There?”

Tony laughed and shrugged. 

“If you think you’re getting a blowjob before I’ve cleaned whoever that was off y…” He squealed as Tony’s hand cupped the back of his head and pulled him forward. Peter didn’t hesitate. He opened his mouth, wrapped his lips around Tony’s hard cock, and sucked. The water had washed most of it off anyway.

“That’s my princess.” Tony bent and helped Peter to his feet after he’d come down the boy’s throat.

“That was gross,” Peter said, licking his lips.

“Uh huh.” Tony kissed Peter, chasing his tongue, tasting himself in the boy’s mouth. “You loved it.” He nipped Peter’s earlobe.

In bed, there were slow kisses with long gentle touches. Whispered endearments. And even quieter promises, as they each accepted the other’s love. 

Eventually those slow kisses turned biting and gentle touches led to Peter being flipped onto his stomach. He loved the way Tony’s strong hands felt grabbing his slender legs and squeezing his soft skin. The way that his rough, calloused fingers would push the lube up into him. The aching stretch of his thick cock when Tony was too impatient to do more than perfunctorily slick himself. Which he usually was after a day like today.

And he loved how Tony didn’t begin slow but fucked hard and fast right from the start. Peter cried out in pleasure, reaching back with one hand to grab at Tony’s hip, leaving scratches from nails painted pastel pink. He pressed back against the man when he felt the bite to his shoulder in response to those scratches. He moaned when Tony pulled his hair and turned his head to kiss him. 

Tony gripped his hips bruisingly and knelt back, pulling Peter’s ass up. Then there was nothing but high pitched whimpers forced out of Peter with each thrust, countered with Tony’s low grunts of exertion. It never took either of them long to finish when it was like this. After, they collapsed onto the bed, covered in sweat and come.

Peter turned and nestled himself along Tony’s side. The man wrapped his arm around behind him and ran his fingers along Peter’s arm.

“My pretty princess.” Tony kissed Peter’s lips. “My absolutely filthy boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
Come on by and visit.


End file.
